


Pockets full of posies

by orphan_account



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supermansion dabbles based around flowers and the language of flowers.





	1. 1. Yellow Carnation - you have disappointed me (Black Saturn)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I just did an angst with Black Saturn's parents, but there's so much potential there.

Cj curled up under his bed - he could hear yelling downstairs, and his father looking for him. He had broken a vase of some of his mother's favorite flowers. The yellow blooms were crushed, and his mother had thrown a fit. It was silly, he thought, that she cared so much about the flowers. How she watered them every day when he wasn't even guaranteed a glance per week. He heard his door opening, and tensed. As polished shoes came to rest at the edge of the bed, he saw a small stuffed animal being lowered down to him. Bunsen pushed the little thing under the bed, and then walked out of the room.

"I couldn't find him, sir. I can get your wife more carnations, if you'd like. And maybe a color other than yellow, this time."


	2. 2. Monkshood (Titanium Rex,  Dr Deviso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the events of season 3

"What the fuck?" Was all Rex could think to say. A vase of dark indigo blooms, all clustered together, was on his nightstand. "I did a bit of redecorating" deviso smiled "I hope you don't mind."

Even after Deviso left after forming his own league, the flowers stayed with Rex. "A gift", deviso has called them. Rex took care of them, regardless of their origin. He had no idea why.

When Saturn was in a coma, Rex picked at the flowers often, pruning them borderline obsessively. He was beyond worried about everything, and they provided a comfort of sorts.

After returning from the future, Rex took the vase. He had no idea why he did it, but he definitely noticed that it was still in remarkable condition.

When Lex went missing, and he was locked in his cell, he thought of the flower. He hoped it wouldn't die.

After the battle at Yellowstone, he found a note in the vase near the stems of his wilted obsession.

(Wolfsbane - Beware; A deadly foe is near)

Deviso had drawn a little smiley face next to the cutout from the article.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request flowers and characters!


End file.
